Guardian of the Snow
by Daanny
Summary: Living for a few thousand years might not be that bad... Did you believe that? Wait. I should add something. *Read above with sarcasm, much appreciated, thanks* Well then Enjoy
1. Prologue

I DON'T FUCKING OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Cuz if I did... Well... Let's just say... Tsuna would be like mine, and mine ONLY : 3  
WAIT! And Basil and Giotto and Enma and Dino and... Yea... That's it...? OMG HOW COULD I FORGET FON!

* * *

Ahh...

It's really hot, ain't it?

How am I gonna live through this?

.

.

.

.

"_Miss. Miss_?"

Who the hell is trying to call me miss? Do they have like a death wish or something?

"_It's not good to sleep at a place like this_."

I opened an eyelid lazily. "And who are you to order me around like that?"

"_Sorry, Miss, I don't really understand what you're trying to say."_

My brain processed what the little boy in front of my eyes was saying slowly. Ahh... I really am gonna get heat stroke... "_So you speak Italian, huh, you brat. I just asked you... Actually, know what? Fuck it. I don't care anymore._" My head threatened to droop again. This damned place... Is so shit-assed hot. I don't think I can survive anymore...

"_If you don't mind, Miss, I can take you indoors... At least it won't be as hot there._" Did he just say what I think he did? Cuz like Imma go there. Like right now. I stood up suddenly. The world around me spinned and I fell back down. How disgraceful.

"_Um, Miss, here._" The young boy offered me a hand. I looked up at him. Blonde spiky hair, orange eyes, skinny frame, around 12-ish, as for his mind... Before I was able to look through that head of his...

*don*

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on a hard... bed? I raised an eyebrow in surprise, haven't seen one of those lovelies in a while. I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a small wooden room, seemingly as if it belonged to a cabin in the deep forest. How romantic... Not.

"_Miss! You're awake!_" The boy that I had only recently greeted me like I was an old friend.

"_... Lemme just say: No shit I'm awake. Cuz like I'm _not _sitting god-damned up and talking to your stupid ugly face._" Energetic people like him pissed the crap out of me.

"_Well, I thought you might like some ice cream after you fainted like that on me_." He continued, choosing to ignore my words.

"_Fainted? That was heat stroke, you little bastard_. Heat. Stroke." What was with this kid. So. Fucking. Annoying.

"_And you fainted because of that. So technically, you fainted._" He handed me a glass bowl filled to the rim with vanilla ice cream and a spoon sticking out of it. Is there seriously no choco-mint? But to be honest, it looked so damned attractive. I took it with a nod of thanks and dug in.

"_You should be thankful._" Another voice of a shounen cut in. I looked up grudgingly from my ice cream. A boy with scars on his cheek and bright magenta hair said. "_It's not often that Giotto would give up his precious ice cream to some stranger._"

Giot-chi, as I presumed. Looked over at the red haired kid with a pout on his face. _Why did you have to say such a thing, G!_

"_Your beautiful pink hair is extremely attractive, G._" I popped another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. The mind reading was pretty useful sometimes. "_And I'm sure Giot-chi here couldn't resist saving someone as awesome as me._" One of Giot-chi's eyebrow raised at least a centimetre. I swear! It did!

G looked over at Giot-chi. "_And Giotto, have you been telling this... 'awesome' lady about me at all?_" Honestly, I could legit hear the quotation marks around the awesome. I'm awesome, alright? Just admit it already!.

"_... Uh, yeah, G, all the time..._"

G sighed. I'd have to say that lie wasn't that convincing. "_Yep, yep, whatever. Just be sure that I don't end up with a god-daughter within the next 24 hours._" I would've slapped him in the face as soon as I heard those words. But meh, what can I say? I was pretty indulged in my ice cream.

Giot-chi's face legit lit up, like not the kind of lit up as in like "whoa~~~ brightness" but like "blush~~". It was legit like it was on fire or some shit. Hey, now that I think of it, I haven't swore in a while! So proud of myself. "_G! Don't say such things in front of a lady!_"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as unpleasant memories came back to me. "_Excuse me? But in case you haven't noticed yet I ain't a fucking lady. That's like the ultimate insult so before I punch you in the face just shut the fuck up._"

"_Great, we just got a foul mouthed lady living with us._" G said as he waltzed back into the other room, which, judging by the two beds stuffed in this messy little room, would probably be the kitchen.

"_If you don't mind, you can stay here as long as you'd like..._" Giot-chi said awkwardly.

"_Are you hitting on me? Cuz that's shit cliche and a crappy pick-up line._" I shot back. "_Now, if you don't mind, may I borrow your kitchen for the next few hours? I'm gonna like faint again if I don't get some food consumption within the next damned hour._" As if on cue, my stomach growled.

Giot-chi laughed lightly. "_G can take care of that. For now, just-_"

"_Thanks, but I'd prefer to do some cooking. We'll call it my payback._" I gathered up the bowl that used to contain ice cream and stood up. As I strode into the kitchen, Giot-chi called towards me.

"_So what's your name?_"

I looked back at him. "_... Yuki. At least, that's what it used to be._"

* * *

Daanny: Yay~~ New fanfic.

Yuki: Correction: Old fanfic that you just freaking _had _to waste all your energy on through freaking re-writing it...

Ame: *nods in agreement*

Daanny: Go away... *turns back to readers* *grins* Anyways, plz review :D ~~~ They light up my day like the sun~~

Yuki: But you hate it when it's too bright...

Daanny: This is a different kind of bright. And plz visit ma website :DDDDDDDD ( animexmanga-no-sekai. weebly. com ) Erase spaces please~~  
Mk~~ See you at ma next update~~


	2. Chapter 1

Daanny: Daym... I was supposed to upload Chap 2 on my website before I put this up... Oh right, disclaimer. *clears throat* I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN TO ALL THE BITCHES OUT THERE!

Ame: *ignores disclaimer* Daanny-onee-chan, you couldn't resist uploading this cuz of that review right? Oh yes, thanks to RyOuKa-san for reviewing, you won't understand how much Daanny freaked out over that when she found out. Oh, she was pretty pissed that she didn't get emailed about the review, otherwise she probably would've freaked out even more and wrote at like an insane speed.

Daanny: SHUT UP! *insert Yuki muttering "Tsundere, definitely tsundere" in background*

Yuki: Can we go now? *insert stomach growling* I wanna go eat...

Daanny: There's still the bottom...

Ame: We can come back later.

Daanny: *sighs* mk y'all~ Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

I yawned tiredly. Why. The Hell did Giot have to make me do this? Actually I probably volunteered for this myself but, well, who's looking at the details? Fuck him... UGH THAT STUPID LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER! IMMA FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM THE NEXT FUCKING ASS TIME I FUCKING SEE THAT LIITLE SHIT!

I sighed. Good rant, bud, good rant. A tree wasn't exactly the best place for resting, but what can I say? It was so much better than when I had to spend like over an hour of my fucking time in that shitty piece of "Kokuyo Land". I'm surprised the government hadn't ordered it to be mowed over to make space for other constructions. Mu-chi probably like stuck some kind of illusion thing around the crappy assed place, there's no other way that it'll still be standing... Like legit.

Now where was I? Oh right, sitting on a tree might sound cool and sexy, but when it becomes part of your everyday life, let's just say. No. It. Is. Not. When you spend like almost half your life on a god damned tree, you learn to prefer freaking normal chairs and like a fucking bed. And plus when the freaking leaves don't like fucking block the sun properly, it like stings at your eyes. Honestly, I like swear, I have gotten heat stroke at least a few hundred times and heat exhaustion a few billion times. But again, I get heat exhaustion just by like standing in the sun for 30 seconds, so... There's always that point, yes...

"What did you just say? Baseball freak? There's no way that Juudaime would want to waste his precious time along with a bunch of idiots who are way below him!" Go-chi's (what, it's shorter than Gokudera... and better than Hayato) stupid annoying voice reached my tree. Shut. UP!

"Ahaha~ Maa, maa~ Gokudera, it's fine, right?" Ta-chi answered, laughing.

"Go- Gokudera-kun! I think it'll be fun... Let's all go and have fun." (WHOA~~ Kuroko no Basket reference, cough, cough) Tsu-chi's hesitant voice cut in before Go-chi could do further damage. To what? I dunno... Your face maybe? No, more like Ta-chi's face. Yeah watevs, not like it's any of my business. I rummaged around in my silver duffle bag and took out a box of those Purdy's Hedgehogs thingy. They were crap expensive, I tell you, but again, having connections to the Mafia does increase your income by a shit load. And it's not like I use that money on anything except for my electronics and unhealthy diet. That does use up a small chunk of my income, but not enough to be significant. Meh. Enough talk about money. Thank God Mammon ain't here, or that talk'll never end.

"If that's what Juudaime would like, I will gladly follow Juudaime anywhere!" Go-chi said enthusiastically as Tsu-chi sweatdropped.

I popped the last of the formerly full box of hedgehogs into my mouth nonchalantly. None of was my business. I didn't give a crap about whatever they did. But this "Juudaime", quoting Go-chi, did actually attract my attention a shit load. I haven't seen a guy like him for a really long time. Someone that could be easily relied on when you're in trouble, and useless the rest of the time. Plus he looked exactly like Giot. Although that could be just cuz he's Giot's freaking descendant. And I still have yet to find out who got banged by Giot. A pretty sick topic, really.

The recently made Decimo of Vongola and his Guardians (plus Reborn) entered Ta-chi's family sushi restaurant. To be honest, I actually wanted to go there for food, but I doubted that I could actually get anything the vegetarian me other than the freaking lame cucumber rolls and a bunch of other artificial shit. As soon as those three entered, however, a sound of celebration and congratulation filled the street. No doubt it's that celebration for winning the Ring Conflict that had taken a week, but then they're also the preparations that came before it, which took even longer. And of all the techniques that Reborn could've made Tsu-chi train for, it just _had _to be the Breakthrough. Honestly, they could've just asked me to teach the kid, seeing as I had to live through Giot making up that damned thing.

_What a bunch of annoying brats._ I concluded as I put on my sexy black and silver headphones over my ears and jumped off from the tree. I was immediately hit by the sun's annoying rays. The world spinned in front of my eyes. There's no way that I'd get heat stroke this easily... Is there...?

*don*

* * *

I opened my eyes weakly. The stupid sun. Wait. Where am I? I sat up immediately, caution on full. I wasn't exactly the favourite person to many of those Mafia people out there. My "nicknames" included-

"Good day, Legendary Guardian, also known as the Informator, Controller of Time and Space, and the owner of over half the Vongola Mansion." Reborn's childish voice reached my ears. I instinctively reached for my handgun that I always kept stuffed in my belt. Shit! Where is it?! "Oh and if you're looking for this." He twirled my beloved handgun casually. " I had already had you searched down for all weapon, so don't even bother." That little bastard. He's gonna get it someday for touching my handgun (I HAD IT PERSONALIZED FOR MYSELF TOO!), my katanas (oh, they're in my bag somewhere), my daggers (around my waist), my flame-thrower (I'M KIDDING! Why would I haul one of those untasteful ugly things with me?), and a few other things that I had with me. I HATE HIM RIGHT NOW.

"So? Reborn of the Arcobalenos, what would you like with me?" I put on a slight fake smile. "Information? What?"

"Take off that fake smile." He ordered. I simply smiled wider, my eyes cold. "There's only one thing I want."

"And that is?" I seriously do need to like fix my problem of cutting in when people are talking... Actually, no, that's too much work for someone as lazy as me.

"I want you to-" He stopped as both of us looked up instinctively at something falling... Which turned out to be... er... wait what? Isn't that the cow kid's cannon- no- bazooka thingy. The Ten Year Bazooka, if I remembered correctly.

"Reborn." I said dryly. "You might want to move."

"This is bad." He said, ignoring my helpful suggestions completely. "I can't mo-"

The pink bazooka came crashing down on the kid and fired, pink smoke filled the room. I coughed as the smoke dissipated through the open window. And... cuz that's just great: the ten years later Reborn was nowhere in sight.

"Great Reborn, just greaaaaaat." I voiced my thoughts to the thin air and an ugly pink bazooka. "Now what do I do? Escape?" Talking to myself had become one of my habits since a long time ago. It's not exactly the most fun spending years and years alone, I gotta have _someone_ to talk to, right?

*knock* *knock*

"Whaaaat? The bastard thats' knocking at the fucking door, get your ass in here."

"Eto... I have some ice cream here... If you'd like any, that is..." Tsu-chi opened the door tentatively, probably caused by my swearing. I raised an eyebrow. Deja vu moment, anyone? "Oh, um, it's chocolate mint, but if you don't like-"

"IT'S CHOCO-MINT?! OMG CHILD I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I jumped up and hugged him awkwardly cuz of the tray he was holding. Tsu-chi looked like he was about to collapse from the shock and my weight (not really possible cuz I was really light, like shit assed light). I took the tray with my ice cream from him gratefully and flopped down on the bed. Then, I'm sure as we all expected, I started shoving ice cream into my mouth like a maniac and stuffing myself.

"Oh, Tsu-chi, you might want to know that Reborn just got the Ten Year Bazooka fired on himself. There hasn't been any sign of a ten years later Reborn. Don't ask me why, I have no idea." I stuck another spoonful of that choco-mint ice cream in my mouth. Damn. This stuff is like _the _fucking assed heaven. So freaking amazing. And if you ever go to one of those Asian bubble tea places, get the choco-mint one. It's shit good I tell you, shit good.

"Ehhhh?! Why? Wait, but he'll be back five minutes later, right?" Tsu-chi reassured himself.

"It has been over seven minutes and 30 seconds since Reborn left," I informed the kid as I stuck another spoonful of that awesomeness into my mouth, savoring it slowly. I'm gonna get some more of this shit tomorrow. Or maybe tonight, if I can't wait that long... Yeah, tonight. And I want some choco-mint bubble tea. And Imma go raid Purdy's. And T&T. Wait, do they even have T&T's here? Fuck. I'll just go off to like China or Canada or something. I like need some Asian shit in my system this fucking moment. WAIT. OH MY GOD. I'M IN FUCKING JAPAN. They have like wasabi KitKat and like green tea Pocky here. Screw it. I'll just raid all the stores/restaurants/whatevers that I listed.

"Um, excuse me? Excuse me?" Tsu-chi was waving a hand in front of my face, which I swatted away.

"What, you annoying bastard? I'm here, god dammit."

"HIEEEEE! I'M SO SORRY! You didn't say anything for so long that I thought I said something wrong!" Tsu-chi apologized so pathetically even I felt sorry for him.

"Oh, it's nothing, Tsu-chi, absolutely nothing. And by the way, can I have my stuff that Reborn took back? There's some important shit in there that I want." Yes, like my clocket, my weapons and my food. "And thanks for taking me in." I ended as my tray went on the work table beside my bed.

"It's not a problem." Tsu-chi smiled. That smile would've won the hearts of thousands of girls out there. It surprised me that he wasn't taken yet. "My mom loves to take people in. Our house is full of people that just started living here. She already said that you can stay too. And your things are right over there. I told Reborn that you wouldn't start shooting people randomly but he just wouldn't take it."

I tilted my head, this child really _is _interesting. "Being in the Mafia for too long does that, yes. But Tsu-chi, you don't want to be in the Mafia, do you?"

"Of course not! It's dangerous (Dangerous-desu! Ew I hate that girl) and dark. I don't see how anyone would want to be a part of that!" Tsu-chi immediately responded. To be honest, all those point were valid, and it _is _pretty easy to understand why a person wouldn't want to be in the Mafia, but- "But the worst thing is that it puts the people around me in danger, and I don't want that."

"... Why don't you just get strong enough to protect your friends?" This child really _did_ interest me. "I knew someone like you once. He was... well... shit weak, but he had friends that were important to him... That he wanted to protect. (WHEN DID IT GET THIS CHEESY?!) But he got stronger in order to protect them."

Tsu-chi smiled sadly. "Someone as useless as me could never-" He stopped as I slapped him in the face.

Why did i do such a thing? ...No fucking idea. Maybe it was cuz he looked too much like Giot, who could piss me off in the weirdest ways possible. And this kid. He was so much like Giot in too much ways: the looks (which I probably have mentioned already for like a freaking billion times already), the personality (before I like hardcore trained Giot though), and the way they act. It was almost scary how similar the two were, like, even with the whole ancestor and descendant thing. Cloning? But the hair and the eye colour and size... And the height too. If I remembered correctly-

"That. Hurt..." Tsu-chi was on the ground, clutching his puffy red cheek that I had slapped lightly. "What did you do that for?"

"Huh? I don't know." The answer came immediately. "You reminded me too much of someone and it was pissing me off."

_That's why you slapped me?_ came Tsu-chi's thoughts. I haven't spied on anyone's thoughts for a while, to the point where I was about to throw a party in celebration. (LOL, no)

"Yes, that's why I slapped you." A bewildered expression was painted across Tsu-chi's face. How cute.

"Did you just-"

"Read your mind? Yeah." I said as I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder. "So, Tsu-chi, Imma go raid some stores out there for food. You wanna come with?"

Tsu-chi sweatdropped. "Er. No, it's alright."

I shrugged. "Your loss. Tell your mom that I'll be back whenever. But it'll probably be late at night or like tomorrow. Bai~" I opened the window and prepared to jump out.

"Wait!" Tsu-chi called after me. I looked back questioningly.

"What? Make it quick, my choco-mint feast is calling towards me." Tsu-chi sweatdropped again. "HURRY!"

"Eto. I was just wondering what your name is..."

"That's it?" I face palmed, stalling for more time as I debated whether to tell him my real name or my fake one. "That's _it_?"

"Um, yea..."

"...Sora..." I said quietly as I jumped out of the window and into the sunsetting night. Hopefully there'll be no more heat strokes waiting for me.

* * *

*Later, in a bathroom in a convenience store*

"BITCH! THAT LITTLE BASTARD TOOK MY FUCKING HANDGUN WITH HIM!"

*knock* *knock*

"Excuse me, customer, but please refrain from yelling swear words in the convenience store."

"Oh. Shit. SORRY~~"

* * *

Daanny: Well, that's that, hope y'all out there enjoyed that~~ AND OMG~ I'VE GOT 5 FAVS AND 4 FOLLOWERS! PEACE!

Yuki: Well... She was pretty hyper over those. Annoying bastard.

Daanny: Shut up, or I'll fucking marry you off to Torikabuto.

Yuki: But he hasn't appeared in the story yet...

Daanny: I don't give a fuck.

Yuki: ...

Ame: Daanny-onee-chan, stop threatening onee-chan, it's not good to threat people too much.

Daanny: Shut. UP. *turns back to readers*  
Mk y'all out there~ Thanks for reading~ Don't forget to leave a review about what you think is gonna happen~ I will enjoy torturing my bitches. *insert evil laughter*

Ame: Onee-chan, Daanny-onee-chan is scaring me...

Yuki: *sighs* Visit her website or she'll take it out on me... Give me mercy, humans... ( animexmanga-no-sekai. weebly ) Erase spaces please...

Daanny: Well, that's that, peace out~~


	3. Chapter 2

Daanny: *awkwardly comes from behind rock* Ummmmmmm... I know this took a long time... But... Well... Technically I'm supposed to post this along with the third chapter on my website... But... Well... I felt kinda guilty and all to make y'all wait for so long... So... HERE YOU GO~

Yuki: *yawns* What can I say... Let's see... Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to her. IT BELONGS TO ME AHAHAHAHA. No, I was kidding. In this universe it belongs to a woman called Amano Akira. All that she owns is Ame and me. Not that you know who Ame is yet. Hmm... Should I do an introduction here? Well then. Ame is-

Daanny: *covers up Yuki's mouth with hand* STOP RIGHT THERE! Well. Enjoy~ Peace out~

* * *

"ENROLLED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET ENROLLED?" I hollered into my cell. That little bastard. Of all the things that she had made me do, this would have to be one of the worst yet.

"Weeeeell..."

"I DON'T FUCKING WANNA GET ENROLLED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK THAT IS?!" My rage simply continued without any sign of stopping.

"Yep, yep, do it or I'll marry you off to Daemon or some shit. Oh, don't forget to keep an eye on him too."

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I looked at the cell phone in my hands. That little bitch! Making me go through all that without pay. But again, her threats are pretty bad. And she _will _do them, heartless bastard. So I guess... *sighs* I gave up and headed downstairs. Oh, did I tell you? I went back to Tsu-chi's house last night (read: this morning) after raiding half the candy/convenience stores out there. Thanks to that, my stocks are full to the top~ But then I pigged out for ten minutes and ate a few things here and there. So yeah. *insert :3 face*

"Sora-chan!" Nana's energetic voice called towards me. I _hated_ energetic people, but for some reason, it was really hard to dislike a person like her. "I prepared breakfast for you~ And when Tsu-kun told me that you're going to be attending the same school as Tsu-kun, I was so happy! You'll take good care of him, right?"

I sighed before answering with a somewhat legit smile, though it was small and difficult to see. "Yes, Nana, I will." I'm pretty sure that she knew that Tsu-chi was the person that like all the bullies out there gravitated towards. It was surprising that she didn't freak out and make Tsu-chi take endless self-defense courses, not that he needed them anymore: Go-chi and Ta-chi were more than enough to keep those bastards away.

Nana set down a plate of eggs and bread in front of me after I pulled out a random chair and sat down. "I wasn't sure which kind of jam you liked, Sora-chan, so I just left it bland and you can choose by yourself." *flash smile* "We have strawberry, blueberry, grape jell-"

I cut her off as politely as I could manage before she listed everything. "Blueberry jam will do, thanks."

"No need to be so polite, Sora-chan. After all, we're all family here, right?" She set the jar of jam in front of me. *flash smile* The brightness overwhelmed someone like me... Too. Fucking. Bright...

"Thanks." I spread the sexy blueberriness (is that a word? I don't think so... Meh) over my toasted white bread (screw being healthy, but again, this was probably one of the healthiest meals I had eaten in a while...) "Itadakimasu~"

A yell of "Ah! I'm late! Hibari-san's going to bite me to death!" came from upstairs.

I had finished my food in a matter of seconds. So, no worries about being late. "Gochisosama." I stuck the plates in the sink as Tsu-chi fell down the stairs, most likely painfully.

"Why didn't Reborn wake me up?!" He complained while grabbing a piece of bread. "I'm going, Kaa-san!"

"Mou, Tsu-kun, I tried waking you up so many times already. Be safe~" Nana pouted slightly. It was actually pretty cute seeing those two go at each other like that.

*insert door slamming sound effects*

I grabbed my black messenger bag with silver zippers off my chair. Thank God I had leftover notebooks and random school supplies from when I last raided a convenience store. "I'm going too~ Bai~~"

"Be safe, Sora-chan!" Nana called towards me. I waved over my shoulder, showing her that I heard, and shut the door behind me.

* * *

The teacher ushered me into the classroom, not noticing my disgusted face at the old man's hand so close to me. He stood behind the teacher's desky thingy and announced to the class, "Everyone, we have a new student. She has just recently transferred- Well, I'll let her introduce herself." He gestured towards me, signaling me to go on.

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, sensei, but I would rather not have an ugly old man order me around." This made his face go red and his eyes pop out. "Nee, sensei, your face seems to be rather red. Why don't you get your ass to the infirmary? I'm sure," I coughed, "that is, if Shamal decides to treat you, otherwise no shit's gonna happen." I ignored the few gasps coming from the students. "I'm taking my seat now, _sensei_."

I decided to not go anywhere near Go-chi, for less trouble: He might grope me if I got too close. I didn't trust that master of his (Shamal) one bit. And as they say, the apple (or was it something else?) never falls too far from the tree. Therefore, my equation will end up being: Pervert = Shamal = Gokudera = Pervert. Does that make any sense? If it doesn't, too fucking bad.

There was only one damned empty seat left in the whole freaking room, (add some seats, idiots) so I strode towards it and sat down. Tsuna turned around and asked, "What are you doing here, Sora?"

"Ehhhhh? Tsu-chi, you're being so rude." I pouted emotionlessly. Does that even work? But whatever, I managed to pull it off like a boss (aha, you get it? Like a _boss_? Cuz Tsu-chi is a boss? Screw this...). "Can't I go to school and fill my brain up with knowledge like a normal child sometimes? I even brought my notebooks along, see?" I pulled out my assorted anime notebooks, Tsu-chi sweatdropped at this. "And plus-"

"Sawada! Stop talking to the new kid back there!" Most of the class snickered.

"Senseiiii." I dragged out the word, annoyed. "I thought I told you that you should go to the infirmary?" His face reddened once again. "Not that you'll get treated there. And plus, sensei, the 'new kid' has a name. Not that you're gonna know it any time soon."

So yeah, I think that I might've made an enemy out of him, but again, the amount of enemies that I have against me was nearly countless. So I guess one more couldn't hurt. He called on me so many times during the day I was suspicious that he was trying to hit on me. Ew. He was one heck of a pervert. Even worse- no, on par with Shamal, that's saying something, my friends. It could also be why he hates Tsu-chi's guts: cuz Tsu-chi, no offense, has a somewhat feminine side to him (which is really cute, don't get me wrong), and that might be simulating that pervert's pervertedness. The theories I come up with... What can I say~

The few times that our stupid teacher called on Tsu-chi, however, most of the people in the class (with the exception of Go-chi, who was trying his best to tell Tsu-chi what the answers were, to no avail, Ta-chi, insert laugh, and Sasagawa-kun, who... I dunno, just sat there and sparkled) and looked liked they were getting ready to have a good laugh. I was pretty pissed, just cuz Tsu-chi ain't gonna do shit if you laugh at him (although he_ could_), doesn't mean that you should just go ahead and laugh your ass off in front of him. So I saved him from our teacher's pervy-ness a few (all) of the times, much to the surprise of the class and annoyance of Go-chi.

During lunch, before Tsu-chi could turn around and ask me if I wanted to eat lunch with them (mind reading, it's a pretty useful thing to have sometimes), Go-chi strode up to me and slammed his hand down on my desk. I looked up innocently and asked, "Do you have any business with me, Go-chi?"

This only seemed to infuriate him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING GO-CHI?!"

I tilted my head, "You, of course, Go-chi."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, I think it fits you, haha." Ta-chi to the rescue~~ Mk, yeah, I agree, I'm really weird...

"See?" I said disinterestedly, "even Ta-chi agrees with me. So? What did you want, Go-chi?"

"DON'T CALL ME GO-CHI!" Go-chi yelled. That's only gonna make me more excited about calling you Go-chi... Great job, man.

In the end, I decided to ignore the guy. "Tsu-chi, I-"

"Don't so casually address Juudaime!"

"-'m getting kinda hungry, y'know, do you guys have one of those rooftops that all anime schools have? Cuz like, can we go there?" I'm sure that my eyes were shining withy my otakuness that hasn't appeared in a while. I've been so bad lately that I haven't been keeping up with my anime marathons lately.

Tsu-chi looked a bit weirded out. "Yeah we do, and I was just about to invite you there. Then, shall we go, Gokudera-kun?"

Go-chi's attitude immediately changed. "Hai, Juudaime! Let's go!" The two gathered their stuff and got ready to head out. Ta-chi and I exchanged a look at this behaviour. *cue sigh* I was a bit surprised when I heard him sigh at the same time. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Haha, let's go as well!" Ta-chi said cheerfully. According to the information that I had gathered, Ta-chi had a ...hm... how should I explain this... "darker" side of him...? Something like that. He had, apparently, was about to jump off the rooftop after he broke his arm or something, saying that he can't play baseball like that. And then Tsu-chi had convinced him that it was stupid and blah blah blah. Stuff like that. Could that side be surfacing again? But then, what would be causing it...? And is it even that "dark" side of him? Or am I just overreacting?

"UGH!" I messed up my hair in frustration. "I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL!" My little outburst attracted the stares of quite a few of my classmates. But I didn't care. Giot. I legit hate you for making me do so much work.

Ta-chi waved his hand in front of me. "Sora? Are you alright? Tsuna and Gokudera are going to leave us behind if we take any longer."

As if to demonstrate his point, Go-chi yelled at me from the classroom door. "Hurry up you woman! Making Juudaime wait like this-"

"It's OK, Gokudera-kun, it's fine." Tsu-chi immediately tried to calm the guy down.

"Hai, hai." I said monotonously. "I'm coming..." Then I remembered that we were going to _the _rooftop. _The _rooftop that every anime involving some kind of a school had, and _the _rooftop were everything happened. I grabbed my messenger bag that I had stuffed with random food items this morning from my raid of the convenience stores last night. "Hurry up, Ta-chi! I wanna go to the rooftop." He laughed a bit before I grabbed his arm and ran out the door. "HURRY UP!" I yelled at Tsu-chi and Go-chi before running off.

* * *

I sat at the dinner table in Tsu-chi house, stuffing myself after using up all my energy. Most of the people around the table were staring at me like I was crazy. When I decided to surface for air a bit later, I looked at all the people staring at me around the table and asked, "What?"

"Er... Don't you think you're eating a bit too quickly?" Tsu-chi asked tentatively.

I raised an eyebrow. "How is this quick? This is like normal speed. Gochisosama."

"Ara." Nana said as I stuck my dirty dishes in the sink. "You're done already, Sora-chan?"

"Hai, it was really good, thanks."

"You can have more if you want." *flash smile*

"No, it's alright," I said with a slight fake smile. "I had enough." After I go through some of my supplies upstairs, that is. "Then I will excuse myself."

* * *

"Oi, Tsu-chi," I said as I kicked Tsu-chi's door open, resulting in a "HIEEEE!" that I didn't care about. "Have you seen Reborn since he got shot with the bazooka yet?"

"The Juunen Bazooka right? And no..." He answered, frowning. "I was wondering about that too. What if-"

"Dude." I drawled. "Why don't you just go check with the bazooka?" To be honest, I didn't care about Reborn one bit. But I wanted my handgun back. And I wanted it back now. It was extremely uncomfortable living without that thing, surprisingly, since I didn't have it for years.

"Th-that's a good idea, Sora." Did you seriously not think of that yet? "I'll go ask Lambo for it right now."

"When you see Reborn," I started. "Ask him for my handgun back. Fucking bastard, stealing my stuff."

"A, a handgun?! HIEEEEE! I can't hold things like that!" Tsu-chi screamed. What the crap am I even supposed to say? A Mafia boss not able to hold a fucking handgun. Just, like, _how_? But I really wanted it back... Sigh...

"It can't be helped. I'll go with you"

"...EHHHHHHH?!"

I felt a muscle in my face twitch. "Stop screaming at everything I say, will you, Tsu-chi? It's rather annoying..."

I swear, he barely held off another "HIEEEE!", I swear, but meh, good enough... "Yes, I. Will. Come. With. You. But I don't need the freaking bazooka, so, like, see you there~" I turned and walked out of his room like a boss. Oh snap.

Once I was back in my green and blue decorated room. (I loved this room so much~ Love ya, Nana), I grabbed my messenger bag and dumped everything out of it. I had a bad feeling about this whole business. It's like this feeling where you're _this _close to vomiting but you can never get it out... Meh, good enough description. Don't like it? Psh, did you actually think I'd give a fuck? Whenever I got this kind of feeling, well, let's just say that I should probably pack for a while.

In to my orange duffle bag I threw in my katanas, a few daggers, a few handguns, my clocket from Giot, a few pairs of black shorts, a few silver chains for my shorts, a few t-shirts, a hoodie, a spare pair of runners and some food. I also managed to stuff in my laptop, pencil case, and some more food. I nodded. That's good. I checked myself over in the mirror. Headphones, check. Mp3 player, check. Phone, check. Vongola Snow Ring, check. Watch, check. Me, check. Yep, I'm ready to go.

Dealing with Azu-chi never failed to drain all my energy. I breathed in to calm myself. "Azu-"

"_YUKICCHI! LONG TIME NO SEE! ACTUALLY, WE NEVER REALLY DO SEE, DO WE? NEE-_"

_Can you just take me to where Reborn and Tsu-chi got taken to by the Juunen Bazooka?_

"_Of course! You can count on me, Yukicchi~_" I felt one of my cheek muscles twitch in annoyance.

_Can you stop calling me-_

"_NO WAY! Yukicchi is Yukicchi after all~_" I sighed.

_Just hurry up..._

* * *

Daanny: So~ How... Was... That... *scared, goes off to hide behind Yuki*

Yuki: *shakes head* She should know better than to _leave this to me_... Well. Go visit her website, you fucking idiots-

Daanny: SORRY ABOUT THAT! *starts babbling* Well, this chapter was really short like the first but I still hope you enjoyed that chapter...! Chapter 3 is going to be longer! And, er, well, *voice getting higher and higher* please go visit my website, it's on my profile page! PEACE OUT! BYE! *runs off*

Yuki: Well, that's that... Now that I think about it... AME! WHERE ARE YOU?! *goes off "stage" looking for Ame*


End file.
